Mystery of Love
by shortround09
Summary: Ai village was destoryed as a child. Now she lives as a princess but that dose not mean she living the good live. will she ever find happiness. my 1st fanfict ever bankostu/oc. rated m for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1 Reality of the Nightmare

**Disclaimer:No I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story and other charcters( Ai, Lord Haruko)**

**Chapter 1 Reality of the nightmare**

_Ai , Ai wake up please sweet heart wake up_

_I awoke to see mother in tears shaking _

"_What is it mommy?" I asked_

_She told me not to worry and to get up and come with her_

_BOOM, I heard a loud crash outside _

"_What is that?" asking as I looked out the window realizing the bright orange light that was coming from outside_

_I was about to ask what was going on but then she told me not to ask anymore questions and picked me up and hurry out of the little hut._

_As I was looking over her shoulders I saw the village I called home going up in flames. With dead bloody bodies lying everywhere. Seeing a bunch of men with swords going around killing anyone in there path. _

_Mother tried her best not to be seen by anyone sadly luck was not on her side. A man on a large black horse spotted us just as we were close to the woods. He started to chase after us and I warned mother._

"_Mommy a man is coming after us, hurry, hurry mommy!!!!_

_Oh no! mother said under her breathe as she tried her best to get deeper into the woods so he wouldn't catch up._

"_Hey!!!! You!! You filthy wrench get back here" the man shouted angrily_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mother fell while screaming in my hear. _

_I lightly pushed her off of me, trying to see why all of the sudden she fell_

"_Ai, run please, run for your life" mother said in a low whisper_

"_No mother I can't leave you" I said in the break of tears just realizing that I was sitting in a pool of mother's blood. The man had threw a dragger at her hitting her in the back of her right shoulder._

"_There you are you fucking slut", the man had caught up to us and grab mother up and chopped her head off right in front of me._

"_NOOOO!!!! MOMMY!!" , I screamed as I ran up to the man and kicked him._

"_Ugh why you fucking brat how dare you, you're going to pay." The man pick me up by the neck choking me making it hard to breathe. The man suddenly let his grip loosen some allowing air to flow through my lungs a little. Looking me up and down with a glow in his eyes as if he had just come up with a wonderful idea. _

"_You are a beautiful child and when you older you would look even better, I think I will keep you alive." He threw me over his shoulder looking at mother once more " It a shame that I kill your mother so quick should have kept her alive for a little bit just so I could get a real good idea of how you might look as you get older or at least had a little fun with her haha."_

_With that he started to walk back toward to the village that I once called home which is now in ruins. Looking over his shoulder with tears in my eyes I saw mother lifeless body laying there helpless, softly saying "I love you mommy" and with that I close my eyes wondering what the man had in mind for me._

Ai, Ai, Ai, wake up.

You awoke to seeing Amaya one of the servants of this castle.

"Ai, Lord Haruko wants you to get dress and meet him in his room in a hour," and with that she left closing the shooji behind her.

I stare up at the ceiling already knowing what he wants .

Stretching remembering my dream from last night well my haunting past actually. My mother was all I had and now I have nothing. Well I do live in a castle and living like a princess but still I have no happiness. Lord Haruko stripped everything that could ever mean anything to me away from me. Only wanting to cause pain since the day he found me.

"Ugh, today is already turning out to be horrible," I said out loud wondering if one day I would be away from this hateful place and be happy once again.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**well that's all for chapter one and tell me what you think about it so far and chapter two is on its way**


	2. Chapter 2 Lord Matsumoto Haruko

**Mystery of love**

_. _

_again i do not own any of the inuyasha charcters i only own this story and the made up charcters also at the end it like a scence of Ai getting raoed don't want to read it just skip it ok and here go the story_

.

**CHAPTER 2 Lord Matsumoto Haruko**

I hurry to the bathing area to take a quick wash up. Thinking if I get there faster then a hour then maybe the encounter will go by smoothly.

As I was bathing I heard Cho and Haya the two servants that are best known for gossip and being Lord Haruko little spies around the castle, speaking of some special guests that will soon be here. Wanting to know more about the special guests I figure I would stay a little longer.

**Cho: **Did you hear Haya that a group of mercenaries will be here tomorrow night?

**Haya: **Umm really, I wonder what Lord Haruko would want with them?

**Cho**: Something to do with protecting the castle from Lord Dakiki of taking over and making our army strong, but even better news I heard that the leader is very good looking and I can't wait to see him.

**Haya: **Ugh, Cho you have always been boy crazy and besides they are Mercenaries.

**Cho: **So, what does that have to do with anything.

**Haya**: Mercenaries are known to be ruthless and have a high lust for killing and blood. They are known to kill anyone that cross their path, no matter if the person is young, old, woman, child, or injured. Now do the leader still sound attractive?

**Cho: **(pretending that she is thinking about it) YES!!

**Haya: **having an annoyed look on her face sigh thinking her best friend is truly a boy crazed idiot.

Just then Amaya comes in looking for me poking her head out from the door.

"Ai, Lord Haruko is wanting to know what is taking so long and wants you in his room right now at this very minute and also he wants you to put on this here kimono."

She tossed the kimono to me and left just as quickly as she came.

Cho and Haya was now staring at me with laughing smirks on their faces guessing what is going to happen once I see Lord Haruko.

I hurry up and went to the dressing area to put the kimono on. It was a very reveling piece and barley left anything for the imagination. It was a dark purple see through with pink trimmings on it. Showing a lot of cleavage and short enough to see the bottom of my ass.

As I walked back into the bathing are Cho and Haya was once again staring at me with those same smirks, now knowing for a fact what really is about to happen.

I let out a sigh and hurry on to see Lord Haruko.

**Lord Haruko Room**

Finally getting here I knock softly on the door.

"Ai, This better be you," Lord Haruko said with anger in his voice.

"It is my Lord," saying with fear in my voice.

"Well, come in you filthy wrench,"

I enter closing the door softly behind me. I saw Lord Haruko sitting behind his desk staring hard at me. For a while we just stared at each other and then he got up and came and stood in front of me.

"You fucking whore what took you so long to get here."

I just stare down at my feet trying to think of a excuse but one didn't come fast enough.

Suddenly he smack me across my face so hard causing tears to form in my eyes. He then roughly grab my face and slammed me against the wall.

"How dare you have me wait for you, How dare you not speak when I tell you to, have you not learn Ai? That I run things around here. Do you understand?"

I force myself to muttered a yes scared of being hit again.

"Good, now back to business, go stand in the middle of the room."

I did as told and walk to the middle of the room and turn to face him.

"Yes, Ai, you are a beautiful young lady and that kimono fits you perfectly. Now take it off slowly," Lord Haruko said with lust in his eyes.

Once again I did as told and slowly took the kimono off wishing I was somewhere else right now.

"Now rub and crease your breasts, yes Ai that's it, Now play with yourself and get it nice and wet for your master."

Ugh, I did everything he told me to. I hated this it disgusted me how he can easily have his way with me. I never enjoyed the sex, there was no pleasure to it just discomfort and pain.

Lord Haruko had taken his clothes off as I was doing as told and was coming toward me full erect. He climb on top of me opening my legs and throwing them on his shoulders to enter me. He started slow and whispered in my ear.

"Ai, you are my whore and mine only, understand."

"Yes, master" I said started to form tears in my eyes

As he started to speed up, he said more awful things into my ear. The faster he got the faster my tears flow. I was happy when he made a loud yelp sound because I knew that he have finally came it was over now. He got off of me and laid beside me.

"You are wonderful my lovely Ai, to bad you not very bright ha-ha," Lord Haruko said while staring at me.

I just lay there with more tears falling from my eyes not wanting to look at him and ready to leave. As if he was reading my thoughts.

"You may go to your room now and don't come out for the rest of the day."

"Yes my Lord," replying to him with a shaking voice

As I was getting ready to leave he told me that he just remember that there are some special guests on their way and that they should be here tomorrow. Also reminding me that I should be on my best behavior\ and not act out.

I shook my head yes and walked out the room wondering who the special guests will be tomorrow.

****************************************************************************************************************

ok this is the second chapter and i know they have benn kind of short but i promise that the next one will be longer leave some inputs thanks


	3. Chapter 3 the special guests arrived

um sorry I haven't been updated i been busy with school and I hope you guys like my story and thanks for ready and leave some comments so I know what you guys think please thats....and sadly I still don't own anything except this story and my charcaters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 The special guests arrived **

I awoke once again with Amaya knocking at my door telling me that Lord Haruko wanted to see me. Lucky for me he did not want me to come to his room but instead to the dinning room.

Still feeling dirty because of what happen between Lord Haruko and me yesterday morning I decided to go to the bathing area to wash up.

When I got there the two little gossiper where there again talking about the special guests.

"You know I saw who the guests were already." Cho said not looking to happy about it as she was yesterday.

"oh, really who are they." " Is the leader as handsome as you dream about all day yesterday," Haya said with a laughter in her voice as she tease her best friend.

Cho turn to her friend with her eyes wide having a hint of shock mix with a scared for life in them saying, " It is the Schichinatai, they are Lord Haruko special guests."

Haya now with the same look in her face choking on her words asked "I-I th-thought they we-were d-d-dead." Cho then said, "I thought the same thing, this would be the third time, who have brought them back this time?" Haya just gave a blank expression and they both went in to deep thoughts.

As they went into deep thought I did the same trying to figure out why are they here and what does Lord Haruko wants with them. After trying to piece the puzzle together for 20 minutes I decide that it was time to get out and go meet the infamous Schichinatai.

**The Dinning Room**

As I walk into the dinning room the first people I noticed were the Schichinatai. There were only four here. The one sitting on the far right had spiky hair and green markings on his face with some kind of claws or um knives on his hands. The one next to him had purple lines going down his face I was guessing he had no hair since he had the bandana on. On the other side of the table sit a girl or maybe it was a he not really sure but he or she had on a purple kimono with green leaves. Having blue markings under his/her eyes. Sitting next to the he/she was the cutest of them all. With his long black hair braided down his back, and also having mark on his face which was a cross. I stare into his big sapphire eyes for a while I was afraid to move because he was staring right into my eyes also. Then Lord Haruko clear his throat loudly to tell me that I was out of line.

"Ai, come sit next to me," he said with a hard look on his face. I quickly got myself together and went to sit next to him. I look around once more to see if any of them was staring at me and none was except for the one with the long braid.

Just then Amaya have enter the room to serve us breakfast. As I was eating I was still trying to figure out why were they here and alive. I mean what business does Lord Haruko wants with them. Then they started to speak.

"So Bankostu have you and your men decide on the favor I ask of you," Lord Haruko said to the one with the braided hair.

"You know, I'm not really sure I have to think on it some more," Bankostu said with a mouth full of food. The bald headed man seem to have been disgusted by this.

"Well now until you make up your mind how about you and your men stay here at the castle," Lord Haruko said.

"Sure why not, it sure beats sleeping in the woods on the hard ground," Bankostu said while looking at me across the table.

Lord Haruko then called Gin one of the few male servants here into the dining room. "Gin escort these men to their rooms they will be staying here for a few days," Lord Haruko said while looking at Bankostu just noticing that he was staring at me.

"Since I will be staying here I would like a beautiful woman to escort me to my room," Bankostu said while looking at me with a big boyish smile on his face. I blushed really hard after this.

"Very well Gin go get any of the female servants to go escort these men," Lord Haruko said.

"For what when there already a beautiful lady in here now," Bankostu said while giving me a wink and still having that boyish grind on his face. I blushed ten times harder then and gave him a small smile.

Lord Haruko saw this and said with jealousy in his eyes and voice deeper then usual, "Very well then Ai you will go and escort them to their rooms and when you finish I want you to come see me in mine," and with that Lord Haruko got up and left the room.

Bankostu then turn to me and said, "Well now pretty lady how about you show us to our rooms now."

I look around looking at everyone and said, " Yes now well follow me."

While walking up to their rooms Bankostu tried to make small talk with me. "So pretty lady what is your name again," Bankostu said still having that cute grin on his face.

"Ai, is my name," I said looking down at the floor trying not to make eye contact. He then pointed to each member of his group and told me their names.

"Well this is Jakostu, Renkostu, and Suikostu," and then I asked him, "I thought there were seven of ya'll were are the other three."

"You wrench it none of your business now bite your tongue and stay in a women place." Jakostu said with deep hate in his voice. Slightly hurt by this I decided it was best not to speak anymore and just look on the floor again.

"Jakostu don't be so rude why she was just asking a simple question," Bankostu said while putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. Shocked by this I jumped a little and quickly moved his hand.

"To answer your question Ai, they are dead," Bankostu said with a little sadness in his voice. I were about to ask how they die but I decide it be best not to upset Jakostu again. Finally we have arrived to the hall were the guest rooms are. I stop at just the beginning of the hallway and said, " These are the guest rooms you may chose any one you want," and with that I started to turn and start to walk away until I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Aw come on now the least you can do is walk me to my room," Bankostu said while staring into my eyes. I blushed madly and said, " Well Lord Haruko is waiting for me and I'm sure he get upset if I take any longer." Bankostu then gave me a funny look as if saying what do I care and said, " Come on now I'm a guest and it would be a polite thing to do." Not really wanting to be rude so I decided to walk him to his room.

With he other four already choosing their rooms the only one free was the one at the very end on the far left. Once we got there Bankostu then turn while smiling at me saying, "Well now that wasn't so bad was it." " Um no it wasn't," I said smiling back. " Hope to see you around while I'm here pretty lady," he said with a wink and enter his room.

I stood there for a moment with butterflies in my stomach and thought, " He doesn't seem like a cold blooded murder." Then remembering that I have to go see Lord Haruko I hurry and rush to his room.

**Lord Haruko Room**

I knock on the door and heard a loud crash that sounded like a glass breaking on a floor.

Lord Haruko quickly came to the door and open it like a mad animal. " You fucking whore get your ass in here RIGHT NOW!!," he said while grapping on my arm and throwing me into the room. I fell onto the ground and hitting my head hard trying to think what have I done to feel the wrath of Lord Matsumoto Haruko.

"wha-wh-what did I-I do m-my L-Lo-Lord?" asking while trying to get off the floor. Then he punch me right in my left eye. "You dumb whore did I tell you to speak, do not speak unless I tell you to," Afraid of getting hit again I shook my head yes. Lord Haruko have never hit me like this the most he done was just slapped me around a few times and choke me some but nothing like this. He then grabbed me by my kimono and bring me right to his eye level and said, " How dare you flirt with another man in front of me I shall kill you for that." " I-I wa-wasn't fl-flirting with hi-him," I said while choking on my words trying my best to get them out. Once again he slapped me and threw me across the room.

"You wrench did I tell you to speak," Lord Haruko said while walking over to me. He then ripped my kimono off and took his hakamas off. "You will learn Ai that you are my whore and only mine and no man shall ever touch you," he said and then forcing me to kiss him and with that he enter me roughly. Fucking me harder then he ever had before and slapping me in my face over and over again. Once he was done he came all over my face. "Now don't let me hear that that filthy Bankostu touch you or I will have both of you're heads, understand." I shook my head yes and got up from the floor and try my best to pull myself together. He then said, " Remember Ai, you are mind and never forget that now go to your room and don't come out until diner tomorrow night. I hurry and left and ran to my room once I got there I cry myself to sleep wishing I could die.

* * *

yea i know its pretty short and leave a review so I know what you guys think thanks


	4. Chapter 4 news from the witch

** I own nothing** and leave me a review

**Chapter 4 news from the witch**

I awoke to hear noises outside my window I got up and took a look. It was Bankostu showing some battle moves to Lord Haruko army. I sat and watch wishing that I was down there.

"Now you come at me," Bankostu said while pointing his banryu at one of the soldiers. The soldier then madly dashed full speed toward Bankostu. Bankostu easily blocked the soldier attack and send him flying across the field. "Ha ha is that all you got Lord Haruko your men are weaklings I will not waste my time on them any longer."

Lord Haruko then came up and said, " Bankostu you are right my men are weak," turning to look at the men to say "All of you are to leave and train until you become stronger starting tonight you will leave with General Kin to start the training." With that General Kin took over and march the men away to start training.

Jakostu, Renkostu, and Suikostu then show up. " Big brother why are we wasting our time here I mean look at these guys we can really take them on without breaking a sweat," Jakostu said " Yes big brother why won't we just destroyed the castle and kill them all," Renkostu added in to the conversation. "O we will in a day or so I just thought we could just rest up before we continue on," Bankostu said with a hint of blood lust in his eyes to his brothers.

After Bankostu and his men got done talking they started to head inside. That's when Bankostu saw me then smile and wave at me screaming, " Hey Ai, you should come down I would like to enjoy your company again," Then I saw Lord Haruko staring straight at me with anger written all over his face. I just smile to Bankostu and hurry to get away from my window.

**20 mins later**

WHAM!!

Lord Haruko was standing at my door ready to bring his wrath onto me.

"Wrench how dare you disrespect me, I shall kill you for that," he said through his tight lips. Before I could say anything to him he then picked me up and slam me hard on the ground. Not stopping without saying anything like usual he just kept punching and kicking me. With each hit it just got harder and harder. What felt like a hour of this he then stop and pull out his katana and hold it up to my neck. "You know Ai you should thank me that I'm going to spare your life," and with that he left the room. I lay there in a pool of my own blood with the room spinning around having the darkness close down on me. Before my eyes close I wonder if it would be my last time of seeing this awful place that is my home.

**8 hours later**

Knock, knock, knock " Ai, Lord Haruko says that it is dinner time and he say, OH Ai you poor child."

"oh don't worry Amaya I'm fine my bruises will heal soon." I said trying to convinced her that I'm ok. "No you are not here lets go to the bathing area so we can help you." she said as she help me up off the floor and taking me to the bathing area.

"Well now it was a good thing that Lord Haruko didn't broke any bones or do any real damages." she said as she was washing my hair. I didn't reply I just sat their in deep thought. Amaya was the only one here in this castle who really try to help me. Of course she never help me while the beatings where going on but usually whenever the beating is horrible she will come in and help me to get back on my feet.

After Amaya was done cleaning the blood off of me I went to the mirror and see how much damage he did to me. My face look a lot better with all the blood off it was just a little swollen and I have a black eye. Which would be pretty hard to hide. I sighed and hurry on to dinner before Lord Haruko would decide to do anymore damage to me.

**Dinning room**

As soon as I enter the dinning room everyone stop eating, talking, and whatever else they was doing and turn and look at me. Already knowing what they was staring at I try my best to hide it by looking down at the ground. Feeling their eyes on me I hurry and took a seat next to Lord Haruko. Gin came and served me my food and I continue to looked down not even touching it.

Breaking the silence Bankotsu speak " Soooo Lord Haruko the new year is coming up does your people celebrate or do anything special?"

"Well yes there is my village is known widely for throwing the best festival in Japan. We have many people coming from all over Japan to celebrate the New Years here."

"May I ask what is so special about this festival for it to be so popular." Renkotsu asked.

"Well we have the best food, shows, floats, and well to be honest you just have to be there to see for your self." Lord Haruko said with a light chuckle.

" Well the new years is only four days I guess we can stay longer then I attend to." Bankotsu said while standing up and getting ready to make his leave.

"Good news and you will have the best time there I promise you that and oh have you decide on what you going to do about our deal." Lord Haruko said with food stuff in his mouth.

" No not really I haven't really thought about it much but I will let you know." Bankotsu said with a disgusted look on his face and turn to me and said " Hey Ai I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me in a little bit."

First time looking up since I been here I was about to say something but Lord Haruko cut in. " Ai have to do something for me maybe later on Bankotsu." Bankotsu gave me a sad look and simply said ok and walked out. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu soon followed.

"Ai I need you to take something to the village witch for me and hurry up." Lord Haruko said while handing me a small box. I got up to leave when he suddenly grab my arm to turn me around and stare into my eyes and said " I hope you don't think that I'm going to let you get away I know Bankotsu have some likening to you and I DO NOT LIKE IT!!!! I'm going to make sure he does not touch you ever and when you get back I'm going to lock you in MY room to show you that no man will be ever to touch you like I do." Lord Haruko then let me go and let out a evil laugh.

Out of the castle I let out a small sighed and started my way to the witch house. Entering the village I said Bankotsu just exited out of one of the brothels here with a big grin on his face. Hoping he doesn't see me I picked my pace up and started speed walking. " Hey Ai wait up" Bankotsu yelled while catching up with me. I let out a sighed mad that he saw me and stop to wait on him. Finally catching up he said " Ai where you off in a hurry to" "Well I have to dropped off this box to the village witch." I replied smelling the hint of sake on his brethe and the perfume all over his clothes. "You wouldn't mind if I company you" He asked and I simply said yes and contnuie to walk.

"So Ai are you going to the New Years festival" Bankotsu asked while trying to get a look at my eye. I lower my heard down and sadly answer " If Lord Haruko lets me" Bankotsu gave a sad look with a hint of disapporval in his eyes and asked " Why do you seem so sad all the time I mean you rich, get anything you want, you have servents you served to your every need and you are very beautiful." I didn't anwser and just continued to look down. " Or is it not all it seem to be" He said while stopping and grabbing my chin and look at my eye. " Well now he really did some damage to this pretty face of yours." I look at him and ask how he know it was Lord Haruko. " Well I'm not stupid I can tell by the way he speaks to you and the way you act that he does horrible things to you." he said while contnuie walking.

Finally at the witch house Bankotsu said he would stay outside and wait for me I knocked on her door. After a few knocks she open and rushed me in. She was very old looking and very ugly with many moles all over her face. " Aww Lord Haruko favorite whore you brought me my gift from him." She said with a high pitch voice. I hand her the box and hurry back to the door so I can leave. " Wait Ai I have some good news for you." She said with a smile on her face. " What is the good news" I turn with curiosity in my eyes. " Ai I have look into your future and a very handsome mercenary will be helping you in your troubles and I believe he walking with you now." I look at her and made a small giggle and said " yea right" and with that I left.


	5. Note

heyy guys ummmm if there is even anybody still reading this.. just wondering if you guys even like it and can i get some feed backs from ya'll thanks.. i would love to hear what you have to say about the story so far.


End file.
